Kyurem
Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム Kyuremu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon and the highest leveled stationed Pokémon in Pokémon Black and White (Lv. 75) and the third highest leveled stationary Pokémon of all time, surpassed only by Arceus and the Magikarp in the Resort Area in Pokémon Platinum. The player must navigate through an extremely difficult maze to get to the Giant Chasm and thus, Kyurem. It has three signature moves, the most of all Legendaries. They are Freeze Shock, Ice Burn, and Glaciate. In Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, Kyurem has two different forms that can be created by fusing ether Reshiram or Zekrom using a Gene Wedge. Those special forms are known as Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Its type remains the same in Black and White Kyurem; / Biology Appearance It is portrayed with a possibly damaged wing and horn because in one of the legends you learn in the game is that Kyurem crashed on Earth in some sort of ice comet; this possibly means that Kyurem broke part of its wing and horn when it made impact. Its wings are wrapped around its arms and appear to be made of an ice-like substance. However, an NPC in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 stated that this legend may be not quite true, and Kyurem is actually the corpse of the original dragon Zekrom and Reshiram split from; which can be stated in the pokédex entries: This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals, which shows that Kyurem wishes to reunite with Zekrom and Reshiram. It has two fins by its neck with a small yellow streak down its head. Crystal covers its face completely except for its eyes, which are yellow. Additionally, Kyurem has two other formes in which can be fused with either Zekrom or Reshiram. It can change forme by using the Gene Wedge to turn Reshiram or Zekrom back into the Light Stone or Dark Stone and then merging with it, the process can be reversed. In Black and White Versions 2, when under the control of Ghetsis, it appears to turn into some sort of awakened form where it's wings are revealed to be node-like appendages that absorb energy, as well as fire tendrils of energy which it uses to trap Zekrom/Reshiram, then absorb them. Gender Differences Kyurem has no known gender. Habitat One lives in the Giant Chasm which is in the Unova region. Diet The people of Lacunosa Town tell the story that long ago, Kyurem would take people from the village and eat them. It is possible though that this is just a legend and thus is not true. Videos Evolution Kyurem does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |border = |blackwhite = Giant Chasm |bwrarity = One (Or trading) |black2white2 = Giant Chasm |b2w2rarity = One (Or trading) }} Pokédex Entries |border = |name = Kyurem |black = It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. |white = It can produce ultracold air. Its body is frozen. }} Learnset Normal Forme= }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} |-| Black Kyurem= }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} |-| White Kyurem= }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = KyuremAnim.gif |bwsprs = Kyurem BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Kyurem BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Kyurem BW Shiny Back.png }} Gallery Kyurem (Dream).png|Kyurem from Pokémon Dream World 646Kyurem-Black2.png|Black Kyurem (overdrive) 646Kyurem-White2.png|White Kyurem (overdrive) WHite Kyurem EX.jpg|White Kyurem EX Black Kyurem EX.jpg|Black Kyurem EX Artwork of Kyurem formes.jpg|Kyurem and others KyuremAll.png|Kyurem and formes Trivia * Kyurem, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, is part of the Tao Trio. Kyurem embodies vitalism and/or wuji. * When encountered in the wild after navigating through the Giant Chasm, Kyurem is at Level 75. This is the third highest level of Pokémon encountered in the wild after Lv. 80 Arceus and Lv. 100 Magikarp. * In Lacunosa Town, people said long ago Kyurem came out at night and took people and Pokémon away to eat them. It is also said that the villagers built large walls to keep Kyurem out, but that wouldn't make sense since it could fly. * Kyurem is the fifth Dragon-type Pokémon to not be weak against Ice-type moves, the first being Kingdra, the second being Dialga, the third being Palkia, and the fourth being Reshiram. All of these Pokemon, except Kingdra, are legendary Pokemon. * Kyurem has the third highest stat total of all Generation V Pokémon, 660 being surpassed only by Reshiram and Zekrom who have equal totals of 680. However, when in either Black or White form, it's stat total jumps to 700, being the second highest stat total of all Pokemon, second only to Arceus. * When caught, Kyurem holds the Comet Shard, an item also found within its lair, the Giant Chasm. It sells for a whopping 60,000 if sold to the ore collector in Icirrus City. * Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem share a remixed version of one battle theme. Reshiram's has a fire effect and Zekrom's has an electricity effect, but Kyurem's has a bass playing in the background instead. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Kyurem. * Kyurem's species may be the Boundary Pokémon because it may keep Reshiram and Zekrom from fighting each other, acting as the "peacemaker". * Kyurem is the only member of its trio not to have a signature ability, as it has Pressure, while Zekrom and Reshiram have Teravolt and Turboblaze, respectively. Although when Kyurem transforms into Black Kyurem and White Kyurem, it replaces its Pressure ability with Zekrom and Reshiram's abilities, Teravolt and Turboblaze, respectively. * Kyurem changes into Black Kyurem when it takes energy from Zekrom and turns into White Kyurem when it takes energy from Reshiram in the movie MS015: Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsman - Keldeo. * In Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, Kyurem changes its form with the use of the Gene Wedge. If you have Zekrom in your party, you can fuse it with Kyurem using this item and it will change to Black Kyurem. If you have Reshiram, it will turn into White Kyurem. Zekrom/Reshiram will disappear from your party, but the process can be reverted at any time using the Gene Wedge. * Its the only Pokemon so far that can fuse and change forme at the same time. * Kyurem has the 2nd most forms of all Legendary Pokémon, 3. The most being 4 from Deoxys. * Kyurem is the only pokemon that changes forms by fusing with another pokemon. * In Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 changes its form with the use of the Gene Wedge that is left in the Giant Chasm after catching Kyurem. *Kyurem's learnsets in its two formes are special in the way that two of its moves change: Scary Face gets replaced by either Fusion Bolt or Fusion Flare for Black Kyurem or White Kyurem respectively, and Glaciate gets replaced by its other signature moves: Freeze Shock for Black Kyurem and Ice Burn for White Kyurem. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon